A glimpse of the world behind reality
by Dreamer's Secrets
Summary: Yuzuki Nao is a girl who can see a world behind reality. A world full of Ayakashi and Youkai. All her life Nao only wanted one thing. A companion who could see and understand the same world she did. A simple wish that might be granted when she goes on an errand to a small country town at the base of a mountain. A story about a girl who wishes for a friend who can understand her.


**This is just something I had started long ago. I edited it and posted it. I'm still not sure what will become of this but I'd like to continue. I hope I get some ideas of what to write soon. Any opinions on what should happen next is welcome because I really have no idea (please review or PM them). It's been so long after all. Thanks.**

* * *

A glimpse of the world behind reality

Yuzuki Nao has been able to see a world behind the reality that other's see. Nao can see Ayakashi and Youkai. Because of her ability, her parents shunned her and she was unable to make friends. Eventually her mother couldn't stand being in the same house as her and left home. Her father blamed her mother's divorce on her and became a violent alcoholic. Life was hard for Nao, a girl who saw a world behind reality.

All her life's she only longed for one thing. A companion, someone who could see the same world she did. But there was no hope. No one could understand her; not humans nor _them_. That was until she was sent on an errand to a remote country-town at the base of a mountain.

Nao was exhausted. It had been a long journey from the city to the small country-town she now stood at the entrance of. On her way, she had tried her best to avoid drawing attention to herself from both human and what existed beyond the sight of the naked eye.

Nao walked silently through the tranquil town alone. Many small youkai skittered around the ground but Nao chose to ignore them. Nothing good came from mixing with youkai.

The girl sighed, whipping her long black hair, which was tied up in twin tails, behind her ears. Her lonely emerald eyes searched for the place she needed to find. Her father had sent her on an errand to buy two crates of Manjuu, a type of yeast bun, from a popular store called Nanatsuji. There order was from a party at her father's work but her father didn't trust the delivery and Nao was commanded to bring them back herself.

Nao searched and searched but alas it was no use. Nao wasn't the greatest explorer and a map was only a bunch of scribbles to her. She needed to ask someone for directions… But how? Communicating with others wasn't Nao's strong point. Actually it was her weak point.

_I need to ask someone the way to Nanatsuji but who and what do I say? _Nao thought to herself in panic. _Fine! I'll ask the next person I see._

Determined, Nao frisked around with her emerald eyes. The first person she saw was a boy about sixteen. He seemed older than her by two or three years. He had sandy blonde hair and sad but gentle eyes hazelnut brown eyes. A creamy, white bag was hung over his shoulder and he was cradling something the seemed to be a sort of ugly, pig-like cat whose head was way too big for it's body. The boy wore a kind smile but something about that smile seemed fake.

'Ah, umm.' Nao began but something caught her eye.

Behind the boy, a shadow was approaching. It was a youkai! Nao needed to do something fast or the black youkai clad in a blue kimono's axe was going to slice the boy in half. What was Nao to do?

There had been times before when Nao had tried to save people from Youkai but those people were only creeped out by her sudden movements. Would she also have the same reaction from the boy? Would he still tell her directions if he found out she was more than a little weird? But she couldn't just leave him! His life was at stake. It was now or never.

Nao let out a sigh and decided she was never going to be _normal_ so just accept it and deal with the current problem. She clenched her fists and ran head-on into the black youkai, knocking it into the ground and starting the boy and his cat. The black-youkai turned toward her in fury.

'How dare you! You are only human but you dare interfere with my meal! I'll devour you.' It screeched, waving its axe around wildly.

_Now I've done it!_ Nao thought to herself bitterly, Now the youkai's after me and the boy probably thinks I'm crazy. I'll never get to _Nanatsuji now, I might not even get away with my life!_

The youkai swung it's axe towards Nao. Nao shut her eyes and instinctively shielded herself with her hands. Before she had the chance to scream, a loud yell that said 'Sensei!' and something that grasped the back of her collar, lifted her up into the… sky?!

'Kyaaaa!' the scream finally left her mouth but she was way more scared of being in floating in mid-air than the axe that was going to hack down on her a few seconds ago.

'Are you okay?' A gentle, soft-spoken voice came from behind her.

Startled, Nao looked back. The boy from before was there smiling with concerned eyes. His ugly cat was no long in his arms. What startled Nao even more was that fact that the boy was riding on a giant, white beast whose fangs were clenched down on the back of her collar.

The boy spoke again.

'I'm Natsume Takashi, who might you be?'

* * *

Please tell me what you want to happen next.


End file.
